


山

by Ivansher



Category: Uploader RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: “记住，像他这样才能活下来。”
Relationships: 茄蕾 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	山

“记住，像他这样才能活下来。”

“活下来，才能想后面的事。”

张是千万个张里的一个，周是被人记住的周。看看他，看看他们是怎么做到的。

“活下来”，周却从没对他说过。

于是张还是那个张。一年过去，数年过去，幕布合上又拉开，人们这么说——

“看啊，他是活下来的张。”

没有人能教他了，没有人能救他了。放眼望去，山有千万座。回过头去，周还是那个周。

谁说了什么，听到什么，都被山顶的风吹散了，他不介意。

他只是那个张。


End file.
